Different
by Jess551
Summary: Bella Sawn likes to be unique and likes to look different, Edward is the new guy in school what happens when Bella wants to get with edward... Sorry i no crap summary but it gets good BXE EMXR AXJ CXE I do not own any characters... pics in profile
1. Different

**Bella POV**

Well first with the basics, I suppose you could say I'm kind of unique in what I like by the way my names Bella, I'm currently living in Forks with my alcoholic dad Charlie he's been depressed every since my mom walked out on us when I was 4 I suppose that's when my life started to get a bit hectic. Most of the kids in my school avoid me but there is one girl Alice she's not really the sort of person I would make friends with but I suppose she doesn't make me look like I'm alone when we're on the bus. And yes before you ask I can drive but I aint driving my shit ass truck to school it only goes 60mph even less than that.

Every since I have been like 12 it's been hard for me to make friends with people and I don't know why the only reason I can think of is that it may be my image but hey you can't judge someone for wanting to be a bit different. It was 8:45 _shit_ I'm late for school that's a great way to start the semester...

As soon as I got to school lessons had already begun which meant that I had to walk in, in front of everyone. I hated getting attention it's just having all of those eyes on me it's just creepy as I walked in I noticed some big looking dude sat in my seat so I walked over trying to look unapproachable (which failed..) he stood up as I reached him. From the other side of the room he looked big but not this big he was like 6'3then before I could tell him to get the hell out of my seat my teacher Mr Whendon called me up to the front "Isabella, this is Emmett he's new along with his brother Edward over there" everyone looked over at the bronze haired angel in the corner at the back of class he was so gorgeous his face was like a sculptor I was definitely going to talk to him at lunch. Mr Whendon made me sit right at the front off class next to Eric Yorkie, eww the nerd wouldn't stop looking at me it was so gross all the way through class trying to avoid Eric I kept turning around to look at Edward face he was staring at me to I tried to make my actions stealthy but of course Eric made that kind of hard "so Bella have you done your math homework?"He said with a little bit of a pig snort at the end of his sentence

"No Eric" I said as I turned around

"Ooh do you want to copy mine, you can if you like, I wouldn't mind?

"Whatever Eric you can do it for me later now shut the fuck up"

I heard Alice giggle a little behind me, as I turned to give her evils I fell off my chair (crap) the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor and everyone looking and then bursting into laughter

"Are you ok Isabella!?" Mr Whendon asked

"Yeaa just.. err.. dropped my pencil.. ... "There was an awkward silence I tried to sneak in a lil giggle. I quickly got up and sat down as quick as I could back on my chair, then thank God the bell went for our next class everyone rushed to get out of the door but i had to wait for Alice finish copying some crap of the board i looked up to see the big dude Emmett "nice butt" he said with a sarcastic voice

"WTF?!?!" I said as I felt myself blushing... damn plain skin... I whispered to Alice " C'mon,, Pixieeee we're gunna be late"

"Ok.. Ok.." she said as she packed all of her things away I walked over the door and watched her then I felt a slight tap on my arm

"Err sorry about my brother he can be a bit of a douche at times" it was him... Edward

"Err err th...Thatss ok" I said as I stuttered the ending i looked down and then I her Alice calling me from behind

"Bella c'mon we've got maths..."

"Coming" I looked up "well err... I'll see you later then..?" I said

"Definitely" he said with a small smile I and slowly walked away "OOOOh" I said as I quickly turned around "Edward?" I said he turned around "yea?"

"Do you wanna sit with me and Alice at lunch?" I said as I felt myself blush again

"Err.. sure whatever Later..."

He walked away then before i could feel happy for myself I felt someone tugging on my arm "Jezzz Bella C'monnnn!!" then before we knew it the second bell went great late again

Urgggg that class was soooo boing and not just that I had to sit next to Mike he's seriously a weirdo and he is like always organised, I asked him if I could borrow a pencil and he brought out like a whole stationary set he started asking me like which one 2B, HB, H or 3H so i just turned around and took one off Alice who was sitting behind me god I swear guys these days just nerds...

At lunch I sat with Alice at our small table at the back but Edward didn't turn up... Emmett was here he was sat over with Jessica and Lauren I suppose you could call them the bitches of the school especially with them wearing miniskirts barely covering anything and tight tank tops past their belly buttons all thought lunch all the whole cafeteria could hear was them laughing and Emmet having a smirk on his face, they kept staring at us and then laughing but me and Alice just ignored them

"So Bella do you wanna come to mine after school?" Alice said as she interrupted me from staring at Jessica and Lauren

"Err sure I mean Charlie's just gunna get shit-faced anyway and forget all about me"

"What day is it?" she asked

"errmm Friday I think... yeaa Friday"

"oo my mum and dad have gone to visit my grandparents for the weekend and I have a great idea

on what we can do if you stay over?" she said with egger

"Sure.. whatev but what do you have in mind?" I said as I took a bite out of my corndog. That was the one thing that I liked about Alice is that it was always an adventure with her.

"It's a surprise" she said with a little squeal "but bring like clothes for 4 days, and don't worry about school I already said that you were going on holiday for the 4 days and that I was visiting my grandparents because my grandmother is ill"

"o okay sounds fun" YES!!! I loved that I had no school...

Later that day when I got home from school Charlie was drunk on the couch moaning about something he kept shouting me but I just ignored him and went up to my room. At least there I can be myself.


	2. Holiday anyone?

**BellaPOV  
**  
"Urgggg" I said as I slumped myself down on the bed i suppose i was a little bit excited about what Alice has install I wonder what she's up to, for me to need 4 days worth of clothes... just at that second my phone started bleeping "oo a text" i scum aged through my school bag looking for it

"A ha!" I said as i picked it out. It was from Alice it said

'Bella pack some swimwear too xx Alice'

"Huh?" what was Alice up too... I got up a second later and I shoved a few pairs of skinny jeans and some tank tops into my school backpack after I had taken everything out of it. Then I put pairs of under ware in and my red polka dot bikini. I still was oblivious to what Alice was up to.

I drove my old red truck that Charlie had gotten me for Christmas last year he got it dirt cheap no wonder it always breaks down. When I arrived at Alice's house she was sat on her porch listening to her iPod, I walked over to her with my backpack on my back.

"Alice.... hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she looked up

"Oo Bella your here" she said with excitement written across her face

"Yea what are going on Alice what are you planning?

"Mwuahahahaha" she said as she tapped her fingertips together "so have you got everything together?"

"errmm yea just like you asked"

"bikini too? She asked as she raised her eyebrow

"yes....."

She got up gracefully and skipped into her beautifully decorated house, everything was always neat in Alice's house nothing like mine.

"Do you want a drink before we go?" she asked as she opened the fridge

"Err I'll pass you know I get car sick and I don't think a drink would help that"

"Ok then, pass me your bag and ill pack it in the car" she said as she opened the front door

I through my bag at her and she caught it perfectly in her right hand, I walked outside to find that there were loads of sleeping bag, a BBQ with a bag of coal some marshmallows and a mini fridge that had liquor and some other foods. I climbed into her car and waited for her to get into the driver's seat a few seconds later and she was there already buckled in and starting the engine.

"WOW!!" I said

"What?? Are you OK?" she said looking shocked

"Yeaa you just scared me"

"Ooh OK you ready?"

"Yea lets go" I said as I pointed my finger towards the road

It took us 4 hours before we finally reached some cabins in the middle of the woods somewhere.

"Where are we Alice?"

"Hehe let's just say I rented us a cabin for the whole weekend"

"Are you serious?

"Yup, right stay here I gotta go get our key for our cabin"

"Alright" i said smiling as she made her way into a cabin that had 'reception' on the top of it, in less than a few second she was back.

"Right were in cabin 7A which the guy at the receptions said is this way" she said as she monovered the car towards the woods after a few minutes we pulled up outside a cabin made out of wood it was covered by ivy and looked so pretty.

"Here we are" Alice said as she stopped the car

"Finally...... hey Alice who's that leaning on our cabin?" I asked with my eyebrows raised

"Our guests" she said as she smiled mischievously


	3. Authors Note

**Heyy sorry dudes i no its been a while since i last posted but i do have my reasons... well in school we have been doing like tones and tones of exams and GCSE's n stuff, so it may be like a few weeks till i actually update again, soooooo sorry**

**xx Jess :)**


End file.
